Arthur's Charmed Legacy
by thatautomailgeek
Summary: Charmerlin crossover. See Chap. 1 for more info.
1. Chapter 1

The Halliwell Manor is being packed, even though Phoebe moved out the three sisters, two husbands, two children, and one on the way remaining are a bit much even for the large house. Paige finally gets a moment to herself, but it's interrupted by a new charge. The new charge turns out to be Paige's boyfriend Jethro. Is there more to her new boyfriend than there appears, even now?

Charmerlin crossover.

Ships: PaigexMerlin, Former!PaigexHenry, PiperxLeo, PhoebexCoop, PruexAndy.

As of the beginning of the story; Phoebe and Coop have P.J. and Parker, Piper and Leo have Wyatt and Chris and are trying to conceive, Prue and Andy have no children as of yet, and Paige is expecting twins (though she doesn't know that they're twins yet).

I'll be figuring out the plot as it goes along, so bear with me if it doesn't seem completely thought out.


	2. Part 1 - Paige POV

"Prue? Did you take my pearl earrings again?" The youngest sister accused her older half-sister. The dark-haired Prue replied innocently, "Of course not."

Paige was exasperated. Sure it was great to be getting to know her three sisters without having to fight demons every day, but she still wasn't used to sharing the house with Prue, Andy, Piper, Leo, Wyatt, and Chris. It was getting a bit cramped, and it would be even more so with the new baby.

Piper hurried down the stairs holding the three-year-old Chris's hand and calling for Wyatt. The five-year-old son of Piper and Leo orbed to the front hall, Paige peeking around the corner before walking out towards her sister and nephews. "Have a good first day of kindergarten, Wyatt." She said with a smile.

"Mhm." The blond boy smiled, hugging Paige's legs. "C'mon Wyatt, we've got to drop Chris off at the nursery before you go to school." His mother urged.

"Bye-bye." Chris said over his mom's shoulder to his aunt.

Paige let out a slight sigh. Even though she was rather fond of her nephews, they could be extremely exasperating.

Prue was the next one downstairs. She was, of course, wearing Paige's pearl earrings. "Prue!" Paige exclaimed at the sight of her new earrings that her boyfriend, Merlin, had bought her. "Give them back." She said, crossing her arms and putting on an extremely annoyed face.

"Alright alright, I guess I'll have to go get myself another pair. She pulled the backs off of the earrings and pulled them out, placing them in her younger sister's hands. "I like your new hair. Suits you better than brown." She commented on her sister's new red hair, trying to amend from her borrowing of the earrings. As she climbed the stairs of the Manor once more, Paige said, "Thanks!"

Paige orbed upstairs into the bathroom she shared with Prue and Andy, primping herself a little. She looked more tired than usual, but she supposed that came with being up all night for different reasons, chiefly her poorly-named morning sickness. Just as she thought that a wave of nausea overcame her. She went to the bathroom, hovering over the toilet until she felt bile rush up in her mouth. She promptly vomited into the toilet a couple times before the nausea passed and she could stand.

What she couldn't stand was the taste. Eugh. After splashing on some water on her face, Paige popped a piece of mint gum she kept just in case into her mouth and chewed it. "Is Andy already at work?" The redhead called to her sister who she heard coming down the hall.

"Yep! Here I go - I'll see you in a couple hours after my photo shoot."

"Not if one of my charges calls." She said grumpily. She was a full time witch-whitelighter now, although she was doing better balancing that life with her real-world life.

After being married to Henry for a year it hadn't worked out at all. But instead of losing herself in her work again, she started dating only three months after breaking up with him. Her boyfriend Jethro was really nice, although she wasn't sure how well it would turn out her being pregnant and Henry, her ex, being the father.

Paige went down to the living room, relaxing on the couch in front of the TV. One of her hands gently stroked her stomach as she took in the moment of peace.

And then she heard a jingle in her head. It was one of her charges, calling for help. He sounded like he was in a fight.

She orbed straight from the couch to her charge. He was thrown into a pile of trash.

"Dumpster!" She cried, flinging a dumpster into the demon, who faded away and the dumpster struck a wall.

Paige rushed to her new charge who was laying in a pile of trash. His leg was bleeding. She leaned down and healed him, then looking up. "Yo-" She didn't finish the word.

It was Jethro.


	3. Part 2 - Merlin POV

Merlin had ever so slowly, over many years, gotten used to the modern world. Technology had boomed in the last three or four centuries, and it was still hard to believe just that sometimes. He had had more than a thousand years to heal from everything he'd lost, yet it still hurt terribly.

The memories of that fateful day, the day everything he had loved had burned to the ground, had stayed with him every moment of every day. He never had any rest from it.

That is, until he met Paige Matthews.  
Paige was a wonderful, beautiful, intelligent woman who could really understand him (as well as one could when they didn't know your true identity). He'd created Jethro, a man in his late 20s with a stable career but no friends or family to speak of.

Now he was fighting again. Demons, that is. When he wasn't enjoying the fruits of the 21st century, he was fighting the Underworld. Back in the sixth century there were monsters and witches, but now the Underworld was different. More…sophisticated. Many demons were humanoid or were humanlike, or even damned humans. Nowadays witches were good sorcerers and warlocks were as bad as demons. Some worse because of their human desires.

He was more powerful than all of these things, though not by enough to have that much of an upper hand. He fought the evil things of the world, his magic coming to him just as naturally as it ever had.

He hadn't been prepared for this demon - a demon whose powers weren't only demonic. They resembled witchcraft in the way they worked and felt, and before Merlin could use a spell he had been thrown into a pile of trash.

There was a loud sound of a something smashing and the demon had disappeared. Who could've helped him? He stood up and froze.

"Jethro?" He heard Paige's voice.  
"Paige?" He said, disbelieving, astonished. "You're a whitelighter?"  
She had a similar wonderment in her voice. "I can ask you how you're my charge. How are you a witch?"  
"Warlock, actually." He corrected semi-automatically. When he saw her flinch and take a step bak, he pulled up his arms and hurried out the words, "I'm not evil! I'm a different kind of warlock, I swear. If I were evil why would I have told you?"

Merlin slowly went to her and, when it was obvious she was okay with it, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, rubbing her back with his thumbs. "I'll explain everything, I promise." He told her, a small reassuring smile on his face. Now he didn't have to hide as many things from her. He could explain most stuff. And that was a big relief.


End file.
